


No one ever bullies Jonathan again

by CrIticaLLaughteR



Series: Dream team family aus [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Teddy Bears, don't even try hurting one of them, family au, physcially or mentally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrIticaLLaughteR/pseuds/CrIticaLLaughteR
Summary: After this, no one dares to bully little Jonathan again :)





	No one ever bullies Jonathan again

**Author's Note:**

> ayeee another family au i like family aus

Tap, Tap, Tap. The raindrops on the window kept disturbing Ryan’s concentration on his project. In the end, he just gave up and decided to look at the view outside. It was raining heavily, and he regretted not picking up Jonathan and Bryce up from their school today. Bryce was the one saying he’s a big boy right now and could handle himself, and Jonathan saying he could too. He just sighed and let them be after their parent’s permission. Although he ordered them to walk home together, he was still very worried about them. 12 and 9 years olds are not old enough to walk alone on the street, are they?

“BANG!” Ryan immediately looked around to the source of the noise, just to see Jonathan soaking wet and ran to his own bedroom. Slamming the door loudly and he heard the sound of a door being locked. He looked at Bryce who was still dry under an umbrella. 

"What happened? " Ryan asked Bryce, concerned by how Jon was reacting. Bryce just shrugged. 

"I don't know, he didn't talk to me at all and refuse to go under the umbrella. And he did not seem to have fun under the rain." He said with sarcasm.

"I'll try to talk to him. Bryce, why won't you go fetch some cookies and milk, he loves them.   
And bring a towel too if you could. " he heard Bryce mumbled a word 'bossy' before going. 

Ryan walked over to Jonathan's room and knocked on the door in a specific pattern. A secret code between the four brothers. Sadly, there was no response from the other side.

"Hey, Jon. What happened? You can talk to me, you know, " he waited. No response either. He tried to think of what could have made him this upset. Did he forgot his birthday? No, it was already celebrated last month. Did he promise him something and he broke it somehow? Thinking it thoroughly, Ryan assumed that he didn't do anything that could have make delirious this down. But he still tried asking. 

"Were you mad that I didn't pick you up today when it was raining?" Again, no response. 

"Jonathan?" He tried again. 

"Go away!" He heard Jon yelled. Ohm was relieved and hurted at the same time because he finally said something but it was to ask him to leave. 

"Jonathan, is something wrong?"

"Just leave me alone!" Jonathan shouted through the door.

"Come on, you are soaking wet, at least dry off or go get a bath or something, we wouldn’t want you to get sick don’t we? Sickness is no fun, after all." He tried persuading him to come out.

"Yeah! I have some cookies and milk, your favourite kind!" Bryce came with a plate of them. 

"...Just leave it at the door. I...I will come and get them." 

"Oh no no no Jon, you have to come out and get them from us if you want some." Ryan said.

“Better be quick or I’m gonna eat them all!" Bryce added.

It took a while and they thought the plan didn't work until they heard some shuffling on the other side of the door. With a click, the door finally opened and they both invited themselves into the room quickly. 

"Hey who let you in here!" Jonathan yelled.

"Well I thought that these snacks were a free pass." Bryce said and offered the snacks. Jon   
contemplated for a moment before taking one and munching on it. Ryan took the chance and dried Jon’s hair with the towel. 

“Come on, you’re cold and wet. What made you so upset that you decided to make yourself sick?” 

“Did someone bully you?” 

“It’s just…” Ryan heard sniffing and looked over at Jonathan. He saw that his eyes were red with tears and immediately patted his back to comfort him.

“Hey, hey...it’s alright. Don’t cry.” 

“Here, take teddy bear.” Bryce took one of his many teddy bears from his room and offered it to him. Somehow, it just made Jonathan cry even harder. Both Ryan and Bryce freaked out a little and try to comfort Jonathan together. It was confusing to them why would teddy bear make him cry instead of smile, but comforting their little brother was the most important task. It took some while but Jon finally calmed down.

“There were people at school...that...that made fun of me...because I bring teddy bear to school everyday...they even...even…”

“Even what?” Bryce asked.

“Even tear off one of my teddy bears apart. It’s Mister Teddy Bear too.” Jon said sadly. 

Although Ryan was mad that someone dared to make fun of his little brother, he was even pissed that they actually hurt his things. He could see that Bryce was as angry as he was too. However, the important thing at the moment was to make Jon happy again. Also, make sure he won’t get sick from the rain.

“May I look at how Mister Teddy Bear is doing?” Ryan asked. Jon quietly brought out his teddy bear from his bag. The teddy bear had lost an eye, an ear and a hand, the cotton was flowing out of the broken places. Ryan tried to calm himself down and not shout swears out to the world.

“Mister Teddy Bear doesn’t seem to look so good. Maybe I could help patching him up.” Ryan said. Jon looked up at him with hope in his eyes.

“Really? You can heal Mister Teddy Bear?” Jon asked excitedly. He just smiled at him.

“Yes I can, I’m quite a good healer after all. Now go take a shower, before you get sick. You were a fool for walking in the rain.” He ruffled Jon’s hair with affection. 

“Okay.” He saw Jon pouted a little before running off to the bathroom. Bryce took the plates and glasses out of the room, while Ryan took the deformed teddy bear and started searching for needles and string.

\--------

There was knocking on the door, and Ryan looked up to see his big brother, Luke coming inside his room. 

“Hey what are you doing? Isn’t that one of Jon’s teddy bear?” Luke pointed at the teddy bear in his hand. He was sewing it up, but he wasn’t that good at it and accidentally stabbed himself with the needle a few times. 

“I’m trying to sew his teddy bear back up. Did you know what happened to him today?” He asked.

“No, what happened?” Ryan then told him how he was so down today, and after some time he told him that he got bullied at school and someone destroyed his teddy bear. 

“Kids these days, they need to learn a fucking lesson.” Luke was cracking his knuckles, and Ryan could see that he was really pissed.

“Don’t traumatize them, or hurt them too badly. We wouldn’t want our little Jonny to be feared by others.” Ryan advised.

“Don’t worry, they will remember this lesson for life.” 

\-----

The next day…  
Ryan decided to pick up Jonathan after school. He saw Jon smiling and waving at some other kids. He was holding another teddy bear in his arms too. A human sized one. 

“Hey who gave you that teddy bear?” Ryan asked, amused. The teddy bear was almost as big as Jon.

“The guys who hurt my teddy bear yesterday. They gave me this huge one to say sorry and they became my friends!” Jon grinned and hugged his new teddy bear happily.

“Cool, lil bro,” Ryan said. He saw that the tag was still there and helped tear it out. There was scribbled writing on the back of it, it wrote ‘pls don’t hurt me’.

Ryan should probably ask Luke about it.

**Author's Note:**

> if there are any mistakes feel free to point out. :) thanks for reading!


End file.
